


Sleepless

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: During the camping trip in France, Jade has trouble sleeping and looks for Liam’s company in the cold night.





	Sleepless

Jade lied on her back, staring at the nylon ceiling, still unable to sleep. Talking to Drake by the fire helped her feel more at ease. Although she knows he was lying about not remembering their discussion in the previous night, pushing him too far wouldn’t do any good at this point. However, she was restless. And bored. She glanced at her phone.  _No service._ _Of course, I can’t sleep! It’s five past nine._ Being alone was never Jade’s strong suit and she needed to talk to someone.  _Maybe one of the guys is awake._

She slipped outside her tent, admiring the night sky for a moment. The fire had already faded out and the cold night made impossible to stay outside. She looked over the campsite and a smile crossed her lips as she saw that one of the tents had the lights still on.

_Mmm… He’s awake._  She hasn’t had a single alone time with him since their stroll in the streets of Paris. Yes, it did happen that same day, but they were interrupted by Bastien. Liam left her hungry for more. Without thinking twice, she marched back to her tent to grab her sleeping bag and tiptoed towards Liam’s, pulling the flap aside.

“Knock, knock.”

“Oh!” Liam’s eyes widened. “This is a pleasant surprise. I’m afraid I’m not dressed for company.”

“I beg to differ, my King. I won’t say you look perfect because you still have pants on, but you’re halfway there,” she smiles devilishly.

“Your boldness never disappoints.” Liam chuckled as he closed his book and made room for her sleeping bag.

She slides in, placing her sleeping bag beside his. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.” She takes off her fluffy teal coat, folding and laying it by her side.

“No, I was just distracting myself with a book. But I’m sure I won’t need it anymore.” Liam gazes at her, analyzing her body from head to toe. “You may have taken off the coat, but you have me at disadvantage here. You’re still too overdressed, my lady.”

She smiles coyly. “Oh… Look who’s being bold now.”

“Hey, I’m just keeping up with my night visitor’s humor,” he winked at her.

“In that case, I need to know if we’re on the same page,” she moves closer to him on her hands and knees and stops, her face just a few inches away from his. “Did you miss me?”

“More than you know,” he murmurs, his lips almost touching hers.

“Then show me,” she purrs.

In a swift move, Liam grabs her by the waist, twists her around and pins her down. “You were on my dreams, your sweet scent was on my clothes, your heavenly taste was on my fingers. I can’t help it, Jade. No matter what happens during the day, my thoughts always find a way back to you.”

She lifts her head and their lips meet into a deep yearning kiss. He loosens the grip on her wrists and she slides one of her hands underneath her pajama pants, cupping her sex. She rubs her clit eagerly, moaning in his mouth. He looks down at her and smirks. “Someone is impatient.”

“Yes, I am. You left all hot and bothered this morning. I need you.”

“That makes two of us. Let’s rectify that,” he gives her peck on her lips. “We can start by getting rid of this,” his hands delve under her blouse, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. He kisses every inch of her breasts, taking his time sucking and gently biting her nipples. Her hands wander on his torso, scraping her nails on abs and her fingers play with the waistband of his pants. He takes her hands and puts them above her head. “Not now.” he kisses her hungrily.

“Liam…” She pants.

“All in good time, my love.” His lips brush against her jawline and go down her neck, her breasts and her tummy. He pulls her pants down, cupping her asscheeks on the way and removing her underwear with them. Bending her knees, he positions his head between her legs, kisses her inner thighs and takes her cunt into his mouth, nibbling her lower lips and pressuring his tongue on her clitoris.

“Oh my god, Li…” her eyes flutter shut as she gives in to the thrilling sensation she daydreamed about that same day. Her hands run through his hair and she whimpers loudly. He stops and looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Care to try to keep it down?”

She purses her lips, catching her breath. “Why do you I have the feeling that you like to see me trying not to scream?” 

He smiles mischievously and moves up gazing at her, his eyes darker than ever. “I simply enjoy giving pleasure to you.” His hands trace a light feather touch on the back of her thighs and her skin tingles. ”Watching you writhe in ecstasy is an added bonus.”

“You like torturing me, don’t you?”

“I prefer to think I’m prolonging our pleasure.“

"Uh huh.” Jade smiles caressing his throbbing cock through the fabric of his pajama pants and he groans, burying his face on her neck and sucking it. Her hand roves on his back and pushes his pants and briefs down. He takes his shaft and rubs it in her slit, his pre-cum blending with her juices. She closes her eyes and digs her nails in his buttcheeks. He lets out a deep grunt before entering her slowly. They moan together as he drives into her, gradually increasing his pace.

She entwines her legs around him, holding him close and biting his earlobe. His breath gets harsher as he thrusts faster and deeper, gripping her ass with one hand and feeling her walls tighten around his hardness.

“Fuck, Jay…” He kisses her desperately, his tongue exploring her mouth and she melts away. Soon, their bodies quiver and stars explode behind them as they reached climax together, moaning in each other’s mouths.

Laying beside her, Liam cradles her in his arms, pulling a quilt to cover them and Jade rests her head on his chest as they catch their breath.

“Li,” she looks up to him, blinking sleepily.

“Yes?”

“I wish I could sleep beside you every day.”

He caresses her hair, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. “One day we will, my love. I promise you.” He holds her protectively against his chest and quickly they fall asleep into each other’s arms.


End file.
